lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
ミュージックフェアに出演したアーティスト（2016年）
1月9日 :福山雅治「虹」「IT’S ONLY LOVE」 :大橋彩香「ヒトツニナリタイ」 :舘ひろし「朝まで踊ろう」 :花岡なつみ「Birthdays」 :GLAY「Scoop」「彼女はゾンビ」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン：9.1 1月16日 :飯田里穂「KISS! KISS! KISS!」 :藤澤ノリマサ「愛の挨拶 ～夜空に星を散りばめて～」 :加藤ミリヤ「FUTURE LOVER -未来恋人-」 :Kalafina「Magia」 :doa「FREEDOM×FREEDOM」 MF：4.8、名探偵コナン：9.4 1月23日 :SA「新しい歩幅」 :蒼井翔太「絶世のスターゲイト」 :SCREEN mode「Naked Dive」 :浜田麻里「Sparks」 :ゴダイゴ「きみはミラクル!」 MF：6.5、名探偵コナン：8.1 1月30日 :小野賢章「STORY」 :GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「AGEHA」 :miwa「片思い」 :Q-MHz×東山奈央「探り手で今の中を」 :WaT「僕のキモチ」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン：8.5 2月6日 :fripSide「white forces」 :家入レオ「Hello To The World」 :さかいゆう「ジャスミン」 :MACO「恋心」 :工藤静香「ゆらぎの月」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：8.4 2月13日 :いきものがかり「SAKURA」 :がんばれ!Victory「青春!ヒーロー」 :田所あずさ「純真Always」 :flumpool「夜は眠れるかい?」 :Machico「fantastic dreamer」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン：8.5 2月20日 :TrySail「whiz」 :新山詩織「隣の行方」 :ももいろクローバーZ「WE ARE BORN」 :矢井田瞳「MOON」 :TOKIO「fragile」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：10.1 2月27日 : （記念回特集） MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：9.0 3月5日 （2600回記念） :ALL CAST「MUSIC FAIR テーマ曲」 :森山良子×さだまさし×水樹奈々×Silent Siren×花澤香菜「この広い野原いっぱい」 :AI×相坂優歌×茅原実里「ハピネス」 :JUJU×久保ユリカ×新田恵海×山崎あおい「やさしさで溢れるように」 :秦基博×ゆず×早見沙織「ひまわりの約束」 :谷村新司×DOES×さだまさし×クリス・ハート「昴-すばる-」 MF：5.5、名探偵コナン：8.9 3月12日 （2600回記念） :鈴木雅之×さだまさし「道化師のソネット」 :Silent Siren×久保ユリカ「八月の夜」 :JUJU×クリス・ハート「君の瞳に恋してる」 :DOES×新田恵海×相坂優歌「KNOW KNOW KNOW」 :茅原実里×水樹奈々×早見沙織「Love Blossom」 MF：8.5、名探偵コナン：8.2 3月19日 （2600回記念） :三代目 J Soul Brothers「R.Y.U.S.E.I.」 :AI×山崎あおい×花澤香菜「ひとりじゃないから」 :相坂優歌×Silent Siren「透明な夜空」 :鈴木雅之×新田恵海×早見沙織「渋谷で5時」 MF：6.4、名探偵コナン：8.2 3月26日 （2600回記念） :E-girls「Anniversary!!」 :水樹奈々×久保ユリカ×クリス・ハート「愛燦燦」 :ゆず×谷村新司「終わらない歌」 :さだまさし→ALL CAST「風に立つライオン」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：6.2 4月2日 （前編） :Enya「オノリコ・フロウ」 :ナオト・インティライミ「together」 :氷室京介「ミス・ミステリー・レディ」「SUMMER GAME」 :加山雄三「君といつまでも」 :北乃きい×大友康平「Doooooda!!」 MF：7.5、名探偵コナン：9.1 4月9日 （後編） :今井麻美「Words of GRACE～冬のダリア～」 :PUFFY×北乃きい×藤井フミヤ「これが私の生きる道」 :フジファブリック「ポラリス」 :角松敏生「YOKOHAMA Twilight Time」 :大友康平×PUFFY×フジファブリック「ff（フォルティシモ）」 :藤井フミヤ×古内東子「Another Orion」 MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：8.2 4月16日 :布袋寅泰「8 BEATのシルエット」 :羽多野渉「運命のCoda」 :Crystal Kay「サクラ」 :スキマスイッチ「ハナツ」 :坂本冬美「愛の詩」 MF：7.2、名探偵コナン：8.2 4月23日 :RADIO FISH「PERFECT HUMAN」 :Pile「Melody」 :平原綾香「マスカット」 :手嶌葵「明日への手紙」 :LiSA「Hi FiVE!」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：8.4 4月30日 :UROBOROS「ZODIAC」 :千菅春香「愛の詩 -words of love-」 :Kiroro「Best Friend」 :Little Glee Monster「My Best Friend」 :スピッツ「みなと」 MF：4.2、名探偵コナン：8.3 5月7日 :T.M.Revolution×吉川晃司「蒼い霹靂」「KISSに撃たれて眠りたい」 :HKT48「47億分の1の君へ」 :AOA×T.M.Revolution「愛をちょうだい」 :w-inds.「Boom Word Up」 :内田真礼「Resonant Heart」 :吉川晃司「Wild Lips」 MF：4.2、名探偵コナン：7.8 5月14日 :嵐「I seek」 :欅坂46「サイレントマジョリティー」 :原田知世「September」 :Ms.OOJA「Be・・・」 :寺島拓篤「0＋1（ラブアンドピース）」 MF：8.4、名探偵コナン：6.8 5月21日 :鈴村健一「brand new」 :家入レオ「僕たちの未来」 :華原朋美「君がそばで」 :chay「それでしあわせ」 :岸谷香「ミラーボール」 MF：4.4、名探偵コナン：6.6 5月28日 :Trignal「Kiss Plus」 :ポルノグラフィティ「THE DAY」 :MUSCLE ATTACK「ヘラクレスロード」 :宮崎歩「Brave heart」 :郷ひろみ「IRREGULAR」 MF：3.9、名探偵コナン：6.2 6月4日 :ACE OF SPADES「SIN」 :THE ALFEE「今日のつづきが未来になる」 :森山直太朗「嗚呼」 :V6「Beautiful World」 :豊永利行「Reason…」 MF：5.2、名探偵コナン：6.9 6月11日 :i☆Ris「Ready Smile!!」 :Drop's「月光」 :UNISON SQUARE GARDEN「パンデミックサドンデス」 :前田敦子「Flower」 :コブクロ「未来」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：6.2 6月18日 : （声優アーティスト特集） MF：5.8、名探偵コナン：5.9 6月25日 :春奈るな「Ripple Effect」 :大原櫻子「大好き」 :佐々木李子「カサブタ」 :AAA「NEW」 :楠田亜衣奈「Infinite Memories」 :kokua「Progress」 MF：4.8、名探偵コナン：5.6 7月2日 :（上半期総集編） 7月9日 :井上苑子「ナツコイ」 :藍井エイル「翼」 :布袋寅泰「POISON」「Dreamin'」「RUSSIAN ROULETTE」 :花澤香菜「あたらしいうた」 :平井堅「Plus One」 MF：4.4、名探偵コナン：7.2 7月16日 :GLAY「ROCK'N'ROLL SWINDLE」「デストピア」 :ゴスペラーズ「Recycle Love」 :水樹奈々「STARTING NOW」 :KinKi Kids「薔薇と太陽」 :藤井フミヤ「GIRIGIRIナイト」 MF：9.4、名探偵コナン：6.7 7月23日 :田所あずさ「It's my CUE.」 :藤原さくら「soup」 :新山詩織「恋の中」 :miwa「Princess」 :YUKI「ポストに声を投げ入れて」 MF：5.4、名探偵コナン：4.5 7月30日 :鈴木雅之×KOTOKO「渋谷で5時」 :飯田里穂「片想い接近」 :KOTOKO×ALTIMA「PLASTIC FIRE」 :こぶしファクトリー「バッチ来い青春!」 :LILI LIMIT「LIVING ROOM」 :鈴木雅之「Melancholia」 MF：4.2、名探偵コナン：6.9 8月6日 :千菅春香「絶滅危惧少女」 :E-girls「Pink Champagne」 :西野カナ「Have a nice day」 :エレファントカシマシ「夢を追う旅人」 :杉山清貴「あの夏の君と」 MF：3.8、名探偵コナン：6.8 8月13日 :ALL CAST「あの夏が聴こえてくる」（原曲：MAGIC） :SCREEN mode「ROUGH DIAMONDS」 :GLIM SPANKY「怒りをくれよ」 :今井麻美「砂漠の雨」 :LiSA「Brave Freak Out」 :上澤津孝「琉球グラフィティ」 MF：4.3、名探偵コナン：5.2 8月20日 :上坂すみれ「恋する図形」 :Little Glee Monster「Little Glee Monster」 :SCANDAL「テイクミーアウト」 :石井竜也「LIFE IS…」 :和田アキ子「All Right!!!」 MF：3.8、名探偵コナン：5.1 8月27日 :絢香「にじいろ」「THIS IS ME」 :高橋優「光の破片」 :AKB48「しあわせを分けなさい」 :ORANGE RANGE「以心電信」 9月3日 :平原綾香「STAR」 :藤澤ノリマサ「何でもいいのさ ～to tell you the truth～」 :山崎育三郎「君は薔薇より美しい」 :相坂優歌「セルリアンスカッシュ」 :寺島拓篤「sunlight avenue」 :ALL CAST「A Whole New World ～新しい世界～」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：6.1 9月10日 :嵐「Power of the Paradise」 :Aimer「蝶々結び」 :桐谷健太「海の声」 :久保ユリカ「SUMMER CHANCE!!」 :神谷浩史「Fiction Factor」 MF：5.3、名探偵コナン：6.6 9月17日 :坂本真綾「Million Clouds」 :RADWIMPS「前前前世」 :森山直太朗「夏の終わり」 :Hailee Steinfeld「Love Myself」 :矢野顕子「ひとつだけ」 MF：7.3、名探偵コナン：6.2 9月24日 :岩崎宏美×国分弘子「大切な人」 :鈴村健一「HIDE-AND-SEEK」 :ナオト・インティライミ「Overflows～言葉にできなくて～」 :ももいろクローバーZ「ザ・ゴールデン・ヒストリー」 :中田裕二「モンロー・ウォーク」 MF：5.7、名探偵コナン：6.6 10月1日 :チャン・グンソク「Going Crazy」 :三澤紗千香「アラウド」 :西内まりや「BELIEVE」 :クリス・ハート「いのちの理由」 :林部智史「あいたい」 :堀内孝雄「空蝉の空」 MF：9.5、名探偵コナン：7.8 10月8日 :Buono!「ソラシド～ねえねえ～」 :YEN TOWN BAND「my town」 :田村直美「The future stars today」 :花江夏樹「青春は残酷じゃない」 :Base Ball Bear「Stairway Generation」 :ACE OF SPADES「TIME FLIES」 MF：8.0　名探偵コナン：6.5 10月15日 :いきものがかり「ラストシーン」 :高橋みなみ「GIRLS TALK」 :angela×fripSide「僕は僕であって」 :SEKAI NO OWARI「Hey Ho」 :岸谷香「Kiss & Kiss」 MF：6.3、名探偵コナン：6.6 10月22日 :佐藤聡美「雨の菫青石」 :氷川きよし「みれん心」 :Sexy Zone「よびすて」 :瀬川あやか「恋の知らせ」 :布施明「君に会いに行くよ」 MF：5.3　名探偵コナン：6.9 10月29日 :カントリー・ガールズ「どーだっていいの」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY×春奈るな×沼倉愛美「薔薇と太陽」 :THE YELLOW MONKEY「砂の塔」 :［Alexandros］「Feel Like」 :春奈るな「Windia」 :沼倉愛美「叫べ」 MF ：8.4　名探偵コナン：7.5 11月5日 :JUJU×松任谷由実「ルージュの伝言」 :上白石萌音「なんでもないや」 :下地柴野「God Save The Girls」 :JUJU×SHOW-YA「六本木心中」 :SHOW-YA×下地柴野「私は嵐」 :松任谷由実「Smile for me」 FM：6.8　名探偵コナン：6.5 11月12日 :ALL CAST「みんながみんな英雄」 :Machico「勇気のつばさ」 :中島美嘉「Forget Me Not」 :AI「ミラクル」 :クミコ×秦基博「さみしいときは恋歌を歌って」 MF：9.4　名探偵コナン：5.9 11月19日 :The Birthday「夢とバッハとカフェインと」 :内田彩「SUMILE SMILE」 :℃-ute「夢幻クライマックス」 :DEEN「記憶の影」 :さだまさし×DEEN「見上げてごらん夜の星を」 :ALL CAST「上を向いて歩こう」 :さだまさし「ゆ」 MF：7.3　名探偵コナン：8.6 11月26日 :森口博子「宇宙の彼方で」 :アンジュルム「忘れてあげる」 :Pile「素晴らしき世界」 :ふわふわ「HOLIDAY」 :青紀ひかり「時間よ止まれ」 MF：9.5　名探偵コナン：5.4 12月3日 :大江裕「御免なすって」 :上田麗奈「海の駅」 :山崎まさよし「君の名前」 :鈴木梨央「かあかあカラスの勘三郎」 :TOKIO「愛! wanna be with you…」 MF：8.5　名探偵コナン：7.4 12月10日 :青野美沙稀「フレンズ」（原曲：レベッカ） :大黒摩季「DA・KA・RA」 :吉川晃司「Over The Rainbow」 :Trignal「Update A Day」 :Zwei「MY OWN LIFE」 MF：6.8　名探偵コナン：7.0 12月17日 :（下半期総集編） MF：6.1　名探偵コナン：6.8 12月24日 :SMAP MF：6.6　名探偵コナン：7.2 ;備考 :上記のセットリスト及び視聴率（裏かぶりになったのみ）はフィクションがあります。ご了承ください